Student of a Halfa
by JBGilroy
Summary: In celebration of getting more than two hundred reviews on Halfa at Hogwarts, here's a one-shot featuring Danny and one of his students. (t just to be on the safe side)


**To celebrate getting over two hundred reviews on Halfa at Hogwarts, I've written this one-shot.**

 **So thank you to everyone who took the time to review my fanfic and I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

Jared Williams knocked on the office door. He was a seventh year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Easter break had just ended.

"Come in!" Mr Fenton called. Jared opened the door and smiled nervously.

"Sorry to disturb you sir. Can I talk to you?" Jared asked hopefully. Mr Fenton looked up from what he was doing. He was wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans and a thermos. Jared was relieved to know that Mr Fenton and Professor Potter had caught that dangerous ghost from the forest. Lord Voldemort, the young wizard reminded himself with a slight shudder.

"Why do you have a thermos on you sir? You caught the ghost right?" Jared wondered, nodding to the muggle's belt. Mr Fenton blinked and glanced at the equipment.

"You came here to ask me that?" Mr Fenton inquired incredulously. Jared blushed.

"Voldemort is bound to the grounds. I can't just send him into the Ghost Zone so, for now, I'm keeping him in this thermos for safe keeping," the teacher answered with a kind smile. Jared nodded slowly.

"What are you going to do with him then?" Jared questioned.

"Did you have another reason for coming here? I'd rather not discuss my plans for this ghost," Mr Fenton replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry sir. I just wanted to ask you how you became a ghost hunter and expert. You see I found your lessons really interesting this year and I'd love the opportunity to continue in this field," Jared admitted. He, like many other students, hadn't taken the muggle seriously to start with. But after a few lessons and hearing how respectful Peeves was towards the muggle, Jared learned that wands weren't everything. In fact, being that the muggle didn't have magic or a wand, made the teacher all the more impressive. He commanded Peeves with such confidence, it was aweing. He dominated lessons and was so knowledgeable on the subject that no one dared questioned the teacher's place at Hogwarts since those first few weeks. There were periods since when many students were concerned for the muggle's well-being. Particularly after the muggle was seen covered in blood, unconscious, being taken to the hospital wing during the Easter break.

Mr Fenton hummed in thought and folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. Jared waited anxiously in the doorway.

"Well, I don't really know about any opportunities in the wizarding world. But I can tell you how I got into it. Grab a chair from the classroom," Mr Fenton eventually answered. Jared obediently fetched a chair and set it down just inside the office. Mr Fenton seemed to be writing a letter to someone which he finished as Jared returned. He placed the page to one side and turned his chair to face the student. He smirked.

"I'm not gonna bite ya know. You can come closer if you want," the teacher joked. Jared blushed as he pulled the chair a little further into the room, closer to the muggle.

"Well, I guess I got into this because of my personal situation. My parents built a machine called a Ghost portal when I was fourteen. It is a permanent gateway into the Ghost Zone which my parents can block off when they aren't using it. But because that opening was there, ghosts could escape the Ghost Zone and began to terrorise my hometown in America. My parents were the only ghost hunters in town at the time and, honestly, they were overwhelmed. They were inventors first, hunters second. So I decided to help out. Without permission I'll add so I'm not really the best role model. But through trial and error I got pretty good. Once I got proficient at ghost hunting, I started, I suppose, researching them. Having a better understanding meant I could deal with ghosts appropriately and more long term too. Over time, I just got a reputation for being one of the best ghost hunters out there," Mr Fenton recounted with a shrug. Jared smiled.

"Do you need an apprentice or something? I don't mind using muggle methods," Jared asked nervously. Mr Fenton blinked in surprise before frowning in thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry, but ghost hunting is dangerous. Especially if you don't know what you're doing," Mr Fenton replied with an apologetic but firm frown. Jared deflated disappointedly.

"But… that doesn't mean that it can't ever happen. Look into it from a wizard's point of view. Like I said, I don't know if there are other opportunities or not. This job… it isn't easy. And it takes a lot of dedication and sacrifice. Ghosts are dangerous. They can kill if they try. It isn't an occupation I'd advise you take. Most people get into ghost hunting for personal reasons. A ghost hurt them or a loved one. A loved one died and they're searching for their ghost. Revenge, I know one ghost hunter who blames ghosts for ruining their life. Without a strong reason, you can't succeed. And an uninspired or unmotivated ghost hunter is a liability. So I wouldn't get into this area without properly thinking about it and being certain. Once you start, you can't stop. Ghosts carry grudges," Mr Fenton warned.

Jared bit his lip and considered the muggle's words. He could understand what the teacher was saying. The school had seen how dangerous that Voldemort had been throughout this school year. If there were more ghosts out there like that, then Mr Fenton had a point.

"What's your reason then?" Jared ventured. Mr Fenton blinked in surprise before smirking.

"My reason is because I want to protect people. I want to make sure my family, friends, home town and so on, are alright. It's a hard reason to have. I can't protect everyone all the time. I'm sure you understand that. But I can help make my home a safer place by doing the things I do," Mr Fenton answered. Jared nodded. It was a strong reason.

"Did a ghost ever hurt someone you care about then?" Jared wondered. Mr Fenton shook his head.

"No. Thankfully. But ever since before I can remember, my parents taught me that ghosts were dangerous creatures to fear. I know better now. But back then, that was what I thought. I was raised to think that. So when I was put in a position where I could protect my friends during a ghost attack, I did. If I hadn't done something, they would have been hurt, or worse," Mr Fenton explained.

Jared frowned in thought. He needed a reason. A powerful reason to fight ghosts. To protect everyone was a good one. But was he strong enough to take that reason for himself. Maybe the muggle was right. He could take this a different route. Look into it from a wizard's point of view. It was like his mother always said, good things come to those that wait.

"If I ever ask again… will you consider teaching me more about ghosts?" Jared inquired. The ghost hunter considered the student.

"If you come to me and decide you want to go down this route, I'll consider it. But keep in mind, once you stop a ghost, that's it. That ghost will seek revenge if they come back. What's your name again? I'm rubbish at remembering names," Mr Fenton compromised. Jared grinned.

"Jared Williams," the student answered happily. The teacher nodded and muttered the name under his breath to commit it to his memory as best he could.

"How's your injury? You know from fighting the ghost," Jared asked curiously. The teacher blinked before shrugging.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before Jared. I'll be fine. But thanks for asking," Mr Fenton answered calmly. Jared smiled, glad to hear that. Most students liked Mr Fenton. In fact, Jared didn't know a single person that didn't like the muggle. Plenty had questioned whether he was a suitable teacher or thought the lesson was pointless. But the teacher himself had a good reputation among the students.

"Sir, if it's not inappropriate, who was that woman that followed you into the Great Hall when you announced that you caught the ghost?" Jared ventured nervously. There were a lot of rumours. Was she a friend? A relative? Girlfriend? Fellow ghost hunter? No one knew.

"My girlfriend. Between just us, she was furious that I got hurt. I definitely scared my family with what happened," Mr Fenton replied. Jared gave a small laugh.

"So you got in trouble for getting hurt?" Jared deduced. Mr Fenton nodded.

The teacher glanced at his watch.

"Sorry Jared, I've got a class in ten minutes," the muggle began.

"No, that's fine. I understand. Thanks for talking with me," Jared concluded and stood up. Mr Fenton stood up as well.

"I'm just glad that someone is liking my lessons. I know a lot of kids think my lessons are worthless. I guess in some ways they're right. I'll be bringing in a ghost next week. Might be my last one for this year," Mr Fenton revealed. Jared frowned disappointedly.

"Really? That's a shame. Who are you bringing in? I promise I won't tell anyone," Jared asked hopefully. Mr Fenton laughed.

"Nice try. But I like to keep my guests secret until at least the first lesson on a Monday. But I can't even be sure if he'll turn up yet," Mr Fenton admitted with amusement. Jared grinned sheepishly.

"Can't blame me for trying," Jared muttered.

"I'd have been more surprised if you hadn't since you already expressed a liking," Mr Fenton retorted.

Jared walked to the door and watched the teacher return the chair to its desk.

"Sir, are you coming back next year?" Jared asked. Mr Fenton smiled kindly but shook his head.

"Probably not. I doubt home can do without me for forever. I have enjoyed teaching you lot about ghosts, but I really don't think I'd know enough to teach another year of ghosts to the students. And it'll be kind of pointless for me to just teach the first years," Mr Fenton reasoned. Jared nodded in understanding. It wouldn't matter to him anyway. He was leaving at the end of this.

"Thanks Mr Fenton," Jared called as he stepped out of the classroom, catching a glance of the muggle's grateful smile.

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **Jared Williams, watch this space, all I'm saying for now. But Halfa at Hogwarts is only the first fanfic in this series of Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossovers.**

 **Thanks of reading this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
